Missed Chances
by BritPaige13
Summary: Derek's at Queen's and Casey's in NY.  Will they miss each other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

CHAPTER 1

"Who's Casey again?" casually inquired Rob, Derek's roommate, teammate, and best friend at Queen's.

Derek raised an eyebrow, suspicious, "Why?"

"Oh no reason," replied Rob nonchalantly, "you just mentioned her in your sleep - again."

Derek sighed. How could she be getting to him when she wasn't even here? "She's…a girl I went to high school with. Our families are close." He was definitely not going to tell Rob how close. _What guy murmurs his step-sister's name in his sleep? What a loser; and Derek Venturi was not a loser._

"And where is she now?" continued Rob.

Irritated Derek snapped out, "What's with the twenty questions?"

"Oh, touchy! Well if I have to hear about her every night, I think I should know a little more about her," challenged Rob.

"We're. Not. Going. There," Derek hissed with finality and grabbed his coat walking out of the room.

In NY...

"Casey, you need to focus," sighed a slightly frustrated Jesse.

Casey apologized, "Sorry. I really am sorry. Let's try it again."

"No, let's take a break. Why are you so distracted lately?" questioned Jesse as he sat down and took a drink of his water.

Casey sat too. "I think I'm homesick. I just miss my family."

"Casey, it's only been a month since you last saw them."

"I know," Casey lamented, "but I really do miss them. Maybe coming here was a mistake."

Jesse was annoyed, "If you had gone to Queen's you wouldn't be seeing them either, Casey. Why is New York so different?"

Casey knew that Jesse was irritated. This wasn't the first time they had had this conversation. She knew he didn't understand. _Casey didn't even grasp why she missed her family so much._

"_Let's just try that part again okay," Casey said brightly._

_Jesse shook his head but stood up and restarted the music._

_AN: Love this fandom_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

CHAPTER 2

"C'mon D. I think you've had enough now," Rob said trying to stay out of Derek's way in case he puked.

"I'm fine - Dad," Derek slurred back as Rob sighed.

"We need to leave Derek." He grumbled but headed out the door with Rob.

As they entered the dorm, Rob questioned, "What made you get so wasted tonight D? This isn't like you."

Derek collapsed on his bed and ignored Rob's prying. Earlier that day his dad had called asking when he would be home after finals. Casey had a performance in December and had invited the family to see her. Several thoughts ran through Derek's mind. They hadn't spoken since their last night at home together. This bothered Derek more than he was willing to let on to anyone. He was still upset that she had chosen Jesse over him or rather New York over Queens, _yeah that's what I meant_. He had been counting on having her around. He needed help with studying. He needed someone to cheer for him at games. Well, there were plenty of girls that were willing to do both, but none of them challenged him like Casey. He was also excited and a little apprehensive about seeing Casey. _Will she be the same? Will she even care if I come? It's not like she has tried to contact me at all the last few months. Does she miss me as much as I missed her?_

In NY...

"Casey, why are you freaking out?" Jesse asked exasperated.

Hyperventilating, Casey answered, "Cause my family is coming in today, and I haven't seen them in forever."

"You've performed in front of them before Casey. What's the big deal? You should be happy not panic stricken," admonished Jesse as he handed her a paper bag.

Casey took the paper bag and began to breathe deeply. Jesse had been a really great friend these past couple months, but he didn't know her. He didn't know her like…well like the people from home did. Yesterday Casey called her family to confirm they were coming. It was then that her mom let it slip that the entire family would be coming. That included Derek. When Casey had extended the invitation a couple weeks ago she of course meant the entire family, but she expected Derek to find a way out of it. Not that she didn't want to see Derek, but she was pretty sure he didn't care to see her. They hadn't spoken since the night before they both left…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

CHAPTER 3

Flashback…

Casey had been going over her checklist for the third time. Tomorrow she would board a plane to New York City. Her dad would be meeting her at the airport, but she would be sharing an apartment with Jesse and two other dancers that had been cast.

"They have stores there you know," taunted Derek from the doorway.

Casey looks up blankly, "What?"

Derek smirked and shook his head. He was hoping to get a rise out of her. He couldn't believe that in less than 12 hours they would be headed in opposite directions. The weeks since returning from the lodge had flown by, and he felt he had spent very little time with Casey. As soon as they had arrived home she started intense dance practice and had gone on extensive shopping trips with Nora to buy clothes more appropriate for New York than Queen's.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Casey scolded interrupting his thoughts.

Derek shrugged, "Meh," .

"Der-ek!" Casey exclaimed, "You are moving to Queen's _tomorrow_! How can you not be packed yet?"

Truthfully Derek was just lazy…and he had been putting off packing hoping he could forget the fact that Casey wouldn't be going to university with him.

"Meh," Derek shrugged again and tried to keep the smile from his lips. Casey was fired up now, and if he knew her as well as he thought he did in 3, 2, 1...

Casey sighed, "Fine Derek. I'll help you pack, but I'm not doing all the work while you just lay on the bed." Casey stood and pushed past Derek walking to his room. "And I'm not staying up all night either so let's get moving."

Derek chuckled behind Casey's back before following her.

Packing turned out to be a bigger job than he anticipated - as Casey had already informed him several times. It was 3am when they finished.

"I am so tired," Casey exhaled as she toppled on Derek's bed. Casey breathed in, and Derek's smell washed over her. Her stomach tightened, and her eyes became wet. She had kept herself so busy since returning from vacation that she hadn't left herself time to reflect on leaving her family…and more precisely Derek. The last four years her life with Derek had had some rough spots, and he really did annoy her sometimes, but she knew she wouldn't have wanted it any different, especially the last year of school. They were more friends than enemies…_or brother and sister_…and had looked out for each other time and again. She had been shocked when Derek was accepted to Queen's but it didn't take long to feel relieved that she would have a friend there. Her plans had completely changed on vacation though, and now she was headed off to New York to dance.

Derek interrupted Casey's thoughts by plopping on top of her before rolling over on the bed.

"UUGGHH," Casey grunted.

"Sorry Case didn't see you there," Derek teased.

Casey exclaimed, "Der-ek," and he laughed.

"Thanks Case for the help," whispered Derek with sincerity and a crack in his voice, "I…I couldn't have done it without you."

Casey's stomach flipped. The way he looked at her when he said those words made her think there was more meaning there than she could understand. Casey looked away and sat up ready to leave, "You're welcome."

"Case wait," Derek said with a little desperation in his voice.

Casey was still looking away, "What Der?"

"Stay a little bit. I haven't really spent much time with you since vacation." His voice sounded so genuine that Casey stayed where she was, "Lay down here with me."

Casey's body seemed to have a mind of its own as she laid down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. Her stomached somersaulted as she closed her eyes and breathed him in. Derek tightened his arm around her and pulled her close. _Just for a moment_ Casey told herself and fell asleep. Derek noticed her breathing changed, "Case." She didn't answer and he sighed. He noticed the radio was still playing. _Baby, baby blue eyes. Stay with me by my side. Till the morning. Through the night. Turning his head toward her and kissing her forehead he said softly, "I'll miss you." Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep too._

Casey had woken as light streamed through the window. She was so comfortable and still really tired. It took her a couple moments to realize where she was and when she did she quickly sat up. Derek moaned in his sleep but didn't wake up. Casey realized the house was quiet. She must be the first awake. Then she looked down at Derek and smiled at his face that was relaxed with a slight smile on it. He looked like a mischievous little boy. With wet eyes, she bent down and kissed his forehead, "I'll miss you."

Casey was gone when Derek woke, totally gone from the house, from his life. He felt sick, but put on a smirk and made it through the day.

The present...

"Casey" called Jesse to a Casey who had totally zoned out.

"Casey," Jesse called more forcefully.

"CA - SEY!" Jesse yelled shaking her a little.

Casey looked up at him and slowly focused her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to organize her thoughts. "You're right Jesse. It's no big deal. Let's finish rehearsal."

AN: Thanks to those who have read, alerted, reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

CHAPTER 4

As the McDonald-Venturi's debarked from the plane, almost everyone was talking excitedly; however, Derek was quiet and felt sick. He told himself it was the plane ride, but his conscience nagged at him. _This is not a big deal, _Derek thought. _I can do this. I can see Casey and act like everything's normal._ And then there she was with a big sign reading MCDONALD-VENTURI. Derek can't help but smirk. _Such a keener…And more beautiful than I remember._

"Afraid you won't be able to find me, Spacey." Derek smirked.

"Actually, I was hoping the airport would lose _you_ instead of the luggage," Casey bit back.

Derek stepped closer to Casey's side, "You'll never be rid of me, Case," Derek breathed softly in her ear. Casey's breath hitched at his words and physical closeness, but he moment was over as her mother and Lizzie wrapped her in bear hug. Everyone was talking all at once, and Casey had to pretend the moment never happened.

At Casey's performance the next night, Derek was continually amazed at how beautiful a dancer Casey was. _She really belongs here, _Derek thought as a pit formed in his stomach.

Back stage Casey noticed flowers had arrived during the performance, a bouquet of white daisies and violet tipped white roses adorn her vanity. _You take my breath away, _the card read. No signature. _Who could these be from,_ Casey wondered. _My family would have signed their name. Who else…Jesse. It had to be._ Casey groaned internally. While Jesse thought he was being subtle with his attraction to Casey, to Casey it had been glaringly obvious and unreciprocated. _Ug, I should throw these away, thought Casey but a voice nagged her to keep them, and she did._

After the performance, Casey's family went out to dinner. She was feeling very loved with all the compliments and felt reassured about the big announcement she planned on making. Derek had been quiet again but no one noticed. He also was planning on making an announcement tonight but was thinking of chickening out when Casey suddenly proclaimed, "I have an announcement." Not to be outdone, Derek jumped up and exclaimed "I have an announcement, too."

"Uhh, okay," George said and looked at Nora who gave him an equally blank look.

"I'm going first, Derek"

"No you're not Princess. You've been center of attention all night," Derek argued. They stared each other down and suddenly blurted at the same time,

"I've decided to re-enroll at Queen's for Spring semester."

"I was accepted at NYU for next semester."

"WHAT!" they screeched locking eyes.

"Uhh, I think you both need to sit down," admonished George. For once they sat, stunned at each other's news.

George was looking at Derek with disbelief, "Now Derek, did you just say you were transferring colleges?"

"Yeah, they have a great film program and men's hockey team."

"And just when were you going to discuss this with me?"

Derek mumbled sorry now that he was the center of attention, "I hadn't really planned on discussing it. I entered a short film in a contest and won. The judge said he had attended NYU and suggested I look into it. I applied and was accepted for the Spring semester."

Nora broke into the conversation to impatient to wait for Derek and George to finish. "Young lady, just when were you going to discuss your decision with me?"

"I wasn't going to, and it's already settled." Casey replied confidently with just a hint on pleading in her voice. "I've had a great time the past couple months but I don't want this as a career, and I missed you guys so much."

"Oh Casey," said Nora her voice breaking, "Why didn't you tell me you were miserable. Of course you can come home."

"Thanks Mom."

Nora gently hit George in the arm giving him a look which prompted, "I'm proud of you Derek for doing so well and if you want to go to school in New York then I support you."

"Thanks Dad."

"Can we order dessert?" asked Marti.

AN: Thanks again to those reading, alerting, and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

CHAPTER 5

The next afternoon the family went skating at Rockefeller Center. Derek was a god on skates and received many admiring looks, but he only saw one girl. Casey wasn't great on skates but she had taken Marti's hand and was helping her around the ice. _Actually_, Derek thought, _Marti is probably helping Casey instead of the other way around._

Derek skated up behind them. "Hey Marti, there're some kids over there playing. Why don't you go, and I'll help Spacey."

Marti glanced up at him with a thankful look, "Okay Smerek." Derek smiled.

"I don't need any help Derek," Casey huffed.

"Whatever Princess," Derek smirked as he skated in front of her, turned around, and grabbed her hands.

"So what's this I hear about you going to Queen's next semester."

Instead of answering, Casey shot back, "So what's this I hear about you going to NYU next semester."

Derek took a deep breath. _Can I tell her the truth? _"I missed you," he mumbled softly looking down.

Casey thought she heard wrong. _Did he really just say he missed me?_ And before her brain could catch up with her mouth Casey blurted out, "I missed you too."

Derek's head jerked up and looked her straight in the eyes. His heart was pounding as he pulled Casey a little closer to him. _She's close enough to kiss, he thought._

"Do you mean it, Der?" Casey questioned.

Before he could reply, Casey lurched into him "Eerrff" she said into his chest.

"Edwin!" shouted Derek

"Ed-win!" Lizzie mimicked as she raced past them.

"Excuse me, Case," Derek growled as he righted himself and Casey, "I have a brother to go kill."

Derek was off faster than Casey could comprehend what happened. She skated over to the side and sat down on a bench. She smiled widely as she watched first Lizzie grab Edwin, then Derek tackle them both. Marti noticed the chaos and quickly joined in jumping on top of Derek. Casey laughed as she watched her family roll on the ground tickling each other. She loved them all - her family, but her eyes watched Derek more and she knew it.

"Let's get Casey," she heard Derek yell as she watched him pick up Marti and sprint toward her. Casey stood and started to run away - at least she attempted to run but instead tripped and landed face down in the snow. Marti tumbled on top of her, and soon Derek was tickling them both. Casey's shrieks alerted George and Nora to watch what was happening, and Derek felt a hand grab his sweater and jank him up.

"Derek, I think that's enough," George reprimanded.

A concerned Nora asked, "Are you okay?" to Casey and Marti.

"We're fine mom," Casey said rolling her eyes, "We were just goofing around."

George's eyebrow raised, "You were getting along?"

Derek scoffed, "I'm a mature guy, Dad."

"And that's why you were wrestling your sisters on the ground," George replied.

"Step," Derek muttered.

Laying a hand on George's arm, Casey defended Derek, "We were having fun."

"Okay then," doubted George.

Marti chimed in, "Can we get some hot chocolate now?"

AN: Thanks again to the readers, reviewers (though there could be more!), and alerts -Britt


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

CHAPTER6

Two days later they boarded the plane and flew home. Casey's round trip ticket had been switched to Derek. They both felt odd about this but didn't mention it to anyone, especially each other.

Four days after arriving home from New York Derek called up the attic stairs with menace in his voice. "Edwin! My room. Now." Wide-eyed Edwin looked at Lizzie and gulped. Lizzie rolled her eyes as Edwin jumped up and headed down the stairs.

He entered Derek's room with caution. "H-h-hey there bro? W-what's h-happening?" Edwin stuttered.

"Close. The. Door." Came the ominous response. Edwin gulped again and closed the door.

"Did you really think you would get away with that little stunt in NY?" came Derek's patronizing voice.

"W-what stunt Derek?" Edwin asked innocently.

"Edwin, Edwin, Edwin. I see I've taught you well to deny, but that doesn't work with me. I'm talking about almost running Casey down and in the process bumping into me."

"Oohhh that. Well you see Lizzie was chasing me and.." Edwin hopped from foot to foot.

Derek held up his hand. "Excuses! You're giving _me_ excuses."

"No, sir."

Derek smirked. "That's what I thought. Now let's talk about how you're going to make this up to me."

"Yes, sir. Wait. What?"

"I've brought home some laundry so I think you can start there."

Edwin hung his head. "Right away."

Derek sighed and laid back on his bed with a smile on his face. It was good to be king.

Christmas, then New Years came and went. All their high school friends were home too so the house was always full.

It was the night before Casey would be leaving for Queen's and Derek for New York.

"Déjà vu," commented Casey from Derek's doorway when she saw he was laying on his bed reading a magazine rather than packing.

Derek smirked but his words were not venomous, "Why would I need to be worried about packing when you can freak out for me?"

Casey smiled but exclaimed, "Der-ek!" like she knew he was expecting her to do.

"Fine Derek. I'll help you pack, but I'm not doing all the work while you just lay on the bed. And I'm not staying up all night either so let's get moving."

Derek muttered to himself, "As long as it's déjà vu at the end of the night I don't care how long it takes."

Casey turned the radio station. _'Cause no one loves you more than I do. They don't see you like I do, baby._ Derek blushed behind Casey's back as she started to sing along. She was killing him.

Packing turned out to be a bigger job than she anticipated - well that was probably because Derek couldn't keep his hands to himself. He kept unpacking what she packed. Several "Der-ek's" later it was 3am.

"I am so tired," Casey exhaled as she toppled on Derek's bed and laid down. Casey breathed in and Derek's smell washed over her. Her stomach tightened and her eyes became wet. _Déjà vu. _She had been shocked when Derek announced he was transferring to NYU. She still hadn't pried the reason out of him. Derek interrupted Casey's thoughts by plopping on top of her before rolling over on the bed.

"UUGGHH," Casey grunted.

"Sorry Case didn't see you there," Derek teased.

"Der-ek," Casey exclaimed and Derek laughed.

"Thanks Case for the help," whispered Derek. Casey's stomach flipped. "Stay a little bit. We haven't really had a chance to catch up over break," a pause, "Lay down here with me, please."

Casey's body seemed to have a mind of its own as she laid down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. Her stomached somersaulted as she closed her eyes and breathed him in. Derek tightened his arm around her and pulled her close. _Just for a moment _Casey told herself expecting Derek to talk. After a few moments Casey noticed Derek's breathing changed, "Derek?" He didn't answer and she sighed. Looking up at him she kissed his chin and said softly, "I don't want you to leave me." Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep too.

Derek woke as light streamed through the window. It took him a few minutes to wake up enough to realize that Casey was snuggled up against him. He smiled, then frowned as he realized he was would be leaving her soon. He looked down at her. She was so peaceful and beautiful. "Oh Casey," he murmured into her hair, "why do we keep missing our chance?"

Derek was gone when Casey woke, totally gone from the house, from her life - again. She felt sick, but put on a bright smile and made it through the day.

AN: Thanks again to those reading, alerting, and reviewing (though I know more people are reading than reviewing!) I would really appreciate your comments, suggestions, etc.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

CHAPTER 7

One month into the Spring semester, Queen's held a winter carnival to benefit the fraternities, sororities, clubs, and athletic teams. Casey and her new friends Rose, Rachel, Vicky, and Robin were browsing the booths when Rose remarked that they were approaching the hockey booth.

Rachel squealed, "We definitely have to stop at that one!"

"Remember that hot hockey player from last semester?" sighed Vicky.

Robin reminded them, "Ohhh, I think he transferred out this semester."

"Derek Venturi," Rose's voice was dreamy.

Casey felt the blood drain from her face, but her friends didn't notice as they continued to talk about Derek. Casey didn't even realize they had approached the hockey booth until a smooth voice said, "Well hello there ladies. Would you like to buy a shirt to support the Gaels?"

Casey's eyes jerked up, and met the green eyes of the stranger.

"Hi, I'm Rob. What's your name, Beautiful?"

Rachel and Vicky giggled, but Casey was frozen.

Robin piped in, "Her name is Casey."

"Well hello, Casey," said Rob smoothly, then abruptly his demeanor changed, "Wait. You aren't Derek's Casey are you?"

Casey squeaked, "Derek's Casey?"

"Derek Venturi," clarified Rob looking her in the eye, "Do you know him?"

Casey swallowed hard unable to answer.

Rose chimed in, "Casey is new this semester. She wouldn't have met him."

But Rob continued to eye Casey, and finally Casey recovered and looking him straight in the eye replied, "I know him, but I'm not 'Derek's Casey.'"

Rob chuckled and shook his head, _Definitely Derek's Casey._

"I was Derek's roommate and teammate. We should hang out sometime," said Rob smiling.

Casey's reply was curt, "I'm very busy. "Let's go girls."

The girls gave Rob long glances but followed Casey as she quickly walked away.

It was three weeks later in the student coffee shop that Rob bumped into Casey again.

"Hey Casey," Rob said brightly.

Casey looked around for an escape route, "Um, hi."

"Case, sit with me please," said Rob.

Casey sighed when she looked at him. She knew she would have to face this sooner or later. "Okay," replied Casey taking a seat.

"Thanks," said Rob.

Casey smiled at him nervously in reply.

Rob shook his head, "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you."

"Yeah," Casey said still nervous.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a creep, Casey, but Derek was so mysterious about you that I can't help but be curious. The only reason I recognized you was one time I got in his wallet for pizza money and found a picture of you," Rob said honestly.

Casey started, "I'm not sure I am 'Derek's Casey' as you put it before." _A picture in his wallet?_

"Well let's test that," interrupted Rob.

Casey was apprehensive, "Okay."

"How do you know Derek?" questioned Rob.

"We went to high school together."

"Do your parents know each other?" probed Rob.

Casey blushed a little, "Yeah they're close."

Rob smiled in triumph, "That's exactly what Derek said."

"That doesn't really prove anything," Casey was quick to say.

Rob raised an eyebrow, "Were there any other Casey's in your high school?"

"Well, no," admitted Casey sheepishly.

A happy Rob proclaimed, "Then you're 'Derek's Casey.'"

"What exactly do you mean by 'Derek's Casey'?"

Rob exhaled, "I mean, every night Derek would wake me up by talking in his sleep. He would repeat your name over and over."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Casey almost toppling out of her chair.

Rob reigned in his laughter and continued, "But when I questioned him about who you were, he would become defensive and upset. He never told me more than you just did, no matter how much I pried. We could and still do talk about everything, but never about you."

Casey was silent as she digested this new information. _Derek called her name in his sleep but wouldn't talk to Rob about her. What did that mean?_

"Casey, are you okay?" asked Rob.

Casey replied as her eyes focused on Rob, "Uh, yeah."

Casey had an idea, "Rob, if you and Derek talked about everything, could you tell me why he transferred to NYU?"

"Well I can tell you the reason he gave me, but I don't think it was the real reason," replied Rob.

Casey was perplexed, "What do you think the real reason was?"

"Is that where you were last semester?" asked Rob.

Casey's eyebrows lifted, "Yes."

"I think he went there to be close to you," Rob continued.

"ME!"

Rob smirked, "Yep."

"No that can't be right," Casey said shaking her head.

"Don't get me wrong," said Rob, "he put up a good front, but I knew it was just a cover."

Casey gave Rob a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"He dated plenty, but never made it to a third date with any girl, and he never slept with any of them - not that the girls weren't willing mind you. He dumped girls that were so beautiful they had never been dumped before."

Casey muttered, "That sounds like the Derek I know. He was always a player."

Rob laughed, "I believe that, but none of these girls could hold his attention. It was like they couldn't challenge him enough." Rob shook his head, "I don't know how to explain it."

But Casey didn't need it explained. She knew exactly what he meant. She felt the same about Jesse. "I understand," Casey said quietly.

Rob gave her a sad look, "How did you end up here and he there?"

"I missed him," Casey admitted, "and we've never been good with expressing our feelings."

Casey looked like she needed some time to think so Rob stood up and said, "I'm glad we talked Casey. I'll see you around."

Casey nodded vaguely but didn't respond lost in her thoughts.

In NY…

Derek was sitting in a crowded internet café editing film on his computer when a voice said, "Can I sit down here? There aren't any other seats available."

Derek waved his hand, "Whatever," without looking up from the screen.

The body sat, "Derek?"

Derek's eyes popped up. He came to this café trying to avoid people from school. "Yeah," Derek said not immediately recognizing the guy.

"I'm Jesse. Remember Casey's cast mate?" Jesse said a little unsure now since Derek's face was unwelcoming.

"Yeah, I remember," Derek said flatly.

Jesse bravely pushed on, "What are you doing in New York?"

"Apparently trying to do homework." Derek said coldly.

Jesse raised his eyebrows and muttered, "I don't know what she sees in you," opening his laptop. Derek's eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought you were working," Jesse said snidely.

Derek glared at him and Jesse broke, "I meant, I don't know how Casey can be in love with a jerk like you."

Derek's face paled, and then he recovered sneering, "Dude, she hates me. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yeah?" Jesse challenged, "If she hates you so much why did she quit the company and transfer to Queen's where you're supposed to be?"

Derek missed a beat, "I am not discussing this with you."

Jesse was disgusted, "Whatever man" and turned back to his computer.

Derek stared blankly at his screen, _Casey transferred to Queen's because of me? Could she possibly feel about me the way I feel about her? _Derek's thoughts swirled and finally he stood up, put away his computer and headed to the ice rink hoping to clear his head.

AN: Thanks again folks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

Chapter 8

**At Queen's…**

"Lizzie," Casey whispered into the phone, "has, uh, Derek called home lately?"

Lizzie smirked on the other end, but her voice portrayed innocence, "Yeah, a few days ago, I think."

"How's he doing?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes, glad video phones were still in the future, "Oh y'know, the usual."

"Probably spending more time partying than studying," Casey bit out.

Lizzie liked tormenting her sister, especially when she was being so childish, "Probably."

"Well don't tell him I asked about him, okay," Casey implored.

"No problem, sis."

"Thanks, Liz."

Edwin looked up from his homework, "Was that Casey?"

"Yep," sighed Lizzie.

"She ask about Derek?"

"Yep." Lizzie sat back down at the table and opened her math book.

"Did you tell her that Derek asked about her?"

Lizzie was incredulous, "No - do I look stupid?"

Edwin laughed and went back to his homework.

**In NY…**

A week before finals, George called Derek "Will you be home this summer?"

"Should I be?"

George explained, "I think we should take a family vacation."

"Uh, I don't know Dad. Production Central has offered me a summer position, and it's a really good opportunity for me." _Besides, watching Casey parade around in a bikini might just kill me. _"I think you should plan without me."

"Are you sure Derek? It would be nice to have everyone together."

"I know Dad but I really can't miss this chance. It's my future."

George wondered when Derek had grown up and starting making decisions that were good for his future. "Well you're welcome to come home anytime."

"Thanks, Dad."

**At Queen's…**

Nora called Casey a week before finals, "Will you be home this summer?"

"Do you need me to be Mom?"

Nora explained, "Georgie wants to have a family vacation, and we were hoping everyone could come."

_Vacation with Derek._ "Um actually Mom, Parsons Dance Company in New York has offered me a summer position, and I'd really like to take that. Plus I'll be earning money."

Nora sighed. She could hardly argue with her. "Okay Casey. I hope you have a good time, and if you change your mind…"

"I'm good Mom. I love you." Casey was resolved.

"Love you too dear."

**In NY… **

"But Smerek," whined Marti, "I want you to come home."

"I miss you too Smarti," replied Derek with a smile and breaking heart, "but I need to stay and take this job."

Marti pouted, "I don't like grown up Smerek."

"Me either," agreed Derek. He could just see Marti's lower lip sticking out.

Marti was petulant, "Well I hope you and Casey have fun without me."

Derek choked, "What Smarti?"

"Casey's going to be in New York too, Smerek, dancing." Marti thought her brother could be so dumb sometimes.

"Marti! You're not supposed to tell that," Derek heard Lizzie hiss.

Derek smirked, _So Casey was coming to New York, huh., and didn't want him to know. This could get interesting._

"Smerek?"

"Yes Smarti?" Derek couldn't keep the smile out of his voice.

"Don't tell Casey I told you 'kay?" Marti pleaded.

"Secret is safe with me Smarti." Derek promised trying to keep the smirk out of his voice.

"See," Derek heard Marti's muffled voice say, "he can keep it a secret."

Lizzie groaned, _They better get it right this time._

Derek chuckled, "I gotta go Smarti but I'll call again okay?"

"'Kay Smerek. I love you."

Derek's smile grew wide, "I love you too."

**AN: Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: To those wonderful reviewers: Chapter 9 was to be the last chapter. I had this story all written out when I started posting with just re-reads to do as I posted. However, your lovely reviews have me decided there is probably some fun to be had between the original chapters 8 and 9. Hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek (but boy if I could just meet MSeats.)

Chapter 9

Casey trudged home from her rehearsal bone-tired. It was raining, she didn't have money for a cab, and her body ached. She wasn't even looking forward to going home. She had decided to live by herself and had rented a cramped, dingy studio apartment about ten blocks from the studio. It was gray and drab and depressing. As she entered her apartment building the musty odor from the stairway hit her as she dragged herself up three stories. She unlocked her door and walked the few short steps to her bed where she collapsed and fell asleep.

She awoke several hours later to a dark apartment and rolled over onto her back. Her body was stiff and she fantasized about a hot shower. She turned on the lamp beside her and blinked open her eyes. Her mouth dropped as her eyes widened. "What the hell?" She sat up forgetting her weariness and looked around. Her bras were strung together all around the room. Her eyes narrowed and before her brain could catch up with her mouth she screeched. "Der-ek!" Immediately she realized the absurdity of that idea. He was on vacation with their family, right? But this had Derek written all over it. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of Derek and sighing stood up to start taking down the bras. Suddenly realization hit her. Someone had broken into her apartment! She shivered, scared, and went to the fridge opening the freezer to check the coffee can she kept her money in. She blew out a relieved breath when she found her money there. Now she was perplexed. This was obviously was not meant to scare her, but who could have done it? She would have checked around the apartment for the hidden prankster but since the apartment was bare and small she knew there were no hiding places. Another sigh and she continued taking down the bras and chuckling to herself as she recalled Derek's pranks at home, the first happy thoughts she had had in days.

Two days later, Casey was again plodding back to her apartment after rehearsal. The day was bright and sunny but the humidity had wilted her. The thought that another prank awaited her gave her guilty pleasure, but she quickly dismissed it as there had been no prank yesterday. Casey was lonely. Since she was only hired for the summer the regular dancers hadn't bothered to be friendly. The musty smell from the yellow stairway assailed her nostrils once again as she tramped up the stairs. Unlocking the door she looked around. She felt her heart fall a little when everything looked the same. She sighed and walked into the bathroom, undressed, and turned the shower on hot. Her eyes were closed as she stepped in and let the hot water cascade over her tired muscles. After several minutes she washed up and was soon toweling off. She rubbed the steam away from the mirror over the sink and stopped cold. Was her hand…red? She dropped the towel as she inspected the rest of her body finding her skin had been marbleized with red. Taking a deep breath she looked into the mirror and saw her face and hair were stained as well. Casey growled. "Der-ek!" She picked up her towel and covering herself stalked into the main gray room. "Der-ek, are you in here?" She called looking around wildly. No answer. Casey snatched up her cell and dialed, feeling stupid for not thinking of it two days ago.

"Hello" Lizzie answered.

"Liz, it's Case. Is Marti around?"

Taken aback Lizzie replied, "Uh, yeah. Just a minute."

"Marti! Phone!"

"It better not be Dimi. We aren't on speaking terms since he pulled the head off my Barbie."

"It's Casey."

"Oh okay. Hi Spacey!"

Casey smiled. This would be like taking candy from a baby. "Hi there Marti. How are you?"

Marti launched into a story about Dimi ripping the head off her Barbie, and Casey couldn't help but let her go on for a few minutes. However, Casey was on a mission. "Marti?"

"Yes, Casey?"

"I have a question for you."

"Okay"

"Did Derek come home this summer?"

Marti rolled her eyes. When were they going to get their act together? "No Casey. He's in New York with you."

Casey growled, "That little…" before catching herself. She completed the call with Marti, getting Derek's address from Lizzie, and started planning.

**AN: If the pranks are similar to other pranks you've read in the fandom please consider it flattery as I find I'm not very good at thinking up pranks.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

Chapter 10

The next day Casey called off sick from rehearsal, went to the store for supplies, and a couple hours later left her apartment with two big trash bags and a large carry-all. Derek's apartment was only 3 blocks from hers. Three blocks! That bastard. Casey's steps no longer trudged along as she walked down the street. She checked the mailboxes on the tall yellow brick building to make sure she had the right place then rang her finger over the all the buzzer buttons hoping someone would release the door. **BZZZ!** Bingo. Casey walked in and immediately noticed that Derek's stairway was bright, cheerful, and odor free. How did he always manage to get everything? She walked up four flights of stairs and found his door. Now the hard part.

Casey had spent some time the previous evening googling lock picking and now bent over to inspect the lock. She was happy to find it wasn't much better than her own. (She had practiced on her own lock yesterday and realized it was fairly easy to pick.) A few minutes later, Casey was inside. A one bedroom. How did he have all the luck! She grinned as she looked around - it was so Derek. Posters covered the walls, empty pizza boxes littered the coffee table, and crumpled beer and soda cans cluttered the floor. Stepping gingerly Casey headed back to the small bedroom where dirty clothes were scattered all over the floor. The bed was rumpled and the sheets looked a little dingy from being unwashed, and she smelled his hockey gear before seeing it in the corner. This should repulsed Casey but she found herself grinning widely. This was familiar and she felt warm inside as she realized Derek brought her comfort. Then she pursed her lips and evil passed through her eyes. _Let's get down to business._

First, she short-sheeted the bed and straightened the comforter. Just the fact that his bed was made would probably scare him. Second, she cleaned up his clothes and threw them in the washer. He would never look there. (Yes, he even had an apartment size washer/dryer in his apartment.) Third, she proceeded to dump the contents of the trash bags all over his floor and on his bed. Thousands of popcorn pieces tumbled from the bags filling the floor. Fourth, she went into the bathroom and poured blue food coloring into his shampoo and red into his conditioner. Fifth, was the cabinet above the sink. She knew she wasn't being particularly original as she tied together all the contents but she wanted to make sure Derek knew who had been there. She looked around at the bathroom and her eyes fell on the toilet. She knew she had brought plastic wrap for a reason. (She cleaned the toilet first of course because she _is_ Casey after all.) She stood and surveyed her handiwork. Yes, this was just what he deserved. Casey gathered her belongings and headed for the door. However, she had to walk back through the toxic dump that was the living room. She bit her lip and couldn't help herself as she cleaned everything up, dusted, and vacuumed. Satisfied, she left the apartment taking the garbage with her.

Derek arrived shortly after Casey left. He was tired too but liked coming home as he had a sweet little apartment. The Venturi charm had its perks. He unlocked the door and entered the living room. He wasn't sure what registered first, the lack of old pizza smell or the fact he could actually see his couch, coffee table and floor. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. Casey. He set down his bag and walked to the kitchen to pull a beer out of the fridge. Popping the top he settled onto the couch and flicked on the TV. After a few minutes of watching ESPN he realized that perhaps the clean living room was just a front for a prank. He headed to the bathroom and looked around. He noticed right away it smelled better and then noticed the plastic wrap on the toilet. Casey, Casey, Casey. Amateur stuff. He headed to the bedroom confident that Casey had not gotten the best of him…and hoping she had cleaned his room as well. He sniffed as he opened the door. Popcorn spilled out and crunched under his shoes causing him to laugh out loud. _This_ was good. Derek's chest swelled with pride, and he knew just what to do next.

**AN: Thanks again to those reading, alerting, favoriting, and most especially to those reviewing.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

Chapter 11

Casey attended rehearsal the next day with a light heart and slightly red body. Nothing could destroy her good mood. For the first time, the other dancers noticed her and were surprised to see how good she was. However, Casey seemed to be in a world of her own. She couldn't wait to get home, and she practically skipped the whole way, her mind full of pranks that Derek could have played while she was away. She twirled in front of her building and noticed that it didn't seem so dingy today. As she ran up the stairs and she didn't even notice the musty odor. Smiling widely, she unlocked the door.

_This_ was _not_ what she had expected. She thought her legs were going to buckle and she stumbled to her bed and sat down hard. **BAM! **Casey missed the bed and landed on the floor. Tears filled her eyes as she rubbed her rear. _Klutzilla strikes again_. _Der-ek! _Casey looked around, the smell overwhelming. The whole apartment was filled with white daisies and violet-tipped roses. Petals covered her bed as Casey's hands covered her face.

Derek leaned against the tall brick apartment building across from Casey's small dumpy one, hiding behind a newspaper, sunglasses, and cap. What had possessed her to pick _that_ building? The apartment was not much better. He didn't like that the lock was so flimsy. He didn't like that the apartment was so small and barely furnished. It didn't feel like Casey at all. _When this is all over maybe Casey could move in with me?_ He tried to stop the smile from forming on his lips as he watched her skip up to the door and twirl. _What a dork._ But she was _his_ dork. He checked his watch and waited five minutes before crossing the street.

Derek buzzed Casey's apartment.

Ten seconds later, "Who is it?" came Casey's voice through the intercom.

"Flower delivery."

"Wrong apartment." struggled Casey.

Derek laughed, "It's Derek, Princess. Open up."

"Derek who?"

Becoming exasperated Derek said, "C'mon Spacey, let me in."

"How do I know it's really you?"

"Ca-sey," growled Derek.

**BUZZ**

Derek bounded up the stairs as Casey stood near the door wringing her hands. She wanted to pace but the flowers prevented that idea. She had no idea how to react this.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Casey took a deep breath and opened the door. Derek leaned against the door jam, cocky smirk in place, sexy as hell.

"Go to a movie with me." It wasn't a request.

"Now?"

"Yes, Spacey. Now." Derek rolled his eyes.

"I-I-I have stuff to do."

"Look Spacey, if I leave, the offer is off the table." Derek said turning.

"Okay, okay. Just let me change first and, uh, clean up." She said looking around.

Derek teased, "Yeah, who'd have thought _you'd_ live in such a mess, Princess."

"Der-ek! This _mess_ is _your_ fault."

Derek could see Casey was gearing up for a fight and that's not why he had come. He tapped his watch. "Movie, Casey. Or do you want me to leave?"

"No" Casey's voice was desperate.

"Then move it."

While Casey showered Derek began cleaning up the flowers. He was putting them in vases that the flower store had insisted he purchase when Casey came out. He turned when he heard her and stared. Casey bit her lip a little nervous. Derek was rarely speechless and Casey thought maybe she had misinterpreted his actions. She had put on a black mini and pink form-fitting halter. High black sandals, black bangles and a pink hair clip completed the outfit.

"Uh, D? The movie?"

He gulped and nodded turning back to the sink to compose himself. _Get a grip, man._ He turned and held out his hand. "Let's go Princess."

They left the apartment and walked toward an old movie theater that was just a few blocks away. Love Story was playing. "Oh I love this movie." Casey breathed.

"I had no idea," Derek feigned innocence.

They were the only ones in the theater, and Casey could feel Derek looking at her.

"What," she said turning toward him.

Derek smiled, not smirked, at her and Casey's heart fluttered. Their eyes locked and Derek's hand cupped her cheek. Casey looked down blushing. Derek leaned over and kissed her forehead then lifted her chin and kissed her nose. Lifting her chin again he softly kissed her lips. It was perfect. "Don't ever leave me Princess."

"Never Der."

**THE END**

AN: Big thank you to kmr04, , rumored reader, Kpfan72491, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, countryfan4life, Leaf26, LaFolie for the reviews. Please read their stories. Thanks for reading.


End file.
